onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Monkey D. Dragon - devil fruit user? If, so what?
Everytime Dragon is shown, the wind is blowing, or he comes in with a storm. I keep having this argument with friends. Personally, I think he ate a Logia class fruit, and it was the element of wind or something. It seems like he's got Storm's powers from X-men. Anyways, he seems insanely strong, just with the little amount of information Oda has given us on his abilities. Interested to see what others think. Kenpachi.Son Maybe he ate the Weather-Wheater fruit. Let's just wait and see, I'm pretty sure Oda will reveal it when the time's right. He probably ate some kind of wind logia because the friction in the wind creates lightning He probably has a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit based off Weather Lords, an Eastern Dragon. It says that they control weather, clouds and wind. They tend to cause storms when angered. This might what his power is because they probably angered Dragon for about to execute Luffy, and creating a huge wind blast after talking to Smoker. Plus his name is Dragon, so that might be a possibility. Well, I never personately paid attention myself but you are right, he allways shows up with a storm or wind. I don't think that he is ate Mythical Zoan Fruit because he never transformed. Maybe something like Storm-Storm Fruit. I don't think it is Zoan, or Paramecia, more like a Logia type of Deal. '' 18:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Pinkichigo'' naw he has to have eaten some kind of dragon/fish zoan type cuz his name's dragon :) ^Dragon zoan? I agree, very possible. Fish zoan? No, there will be no such thing in OP. __♠ It's true that Dragon almost always shows up with a storm or strong wind etc, And it would just be a bit of coincidence if Dragon hadn't saved Luffy on the execution in logtown, thoguh as we know and nyon ba also know is that Luffy has a absurd luck and willpower to live, so the lighting/storm might not have been caused by Dragon. Though if it was caused by him the it's likely (if not certanily) caused by a devil fruit he oat. He must have some kinnde of paramecia since logia is an element and lighting and wind do not have the same element. It's impossible for him to have eaten a lighting fruit since eneel oat it. It might be a zoan and if the author wants to make his name litterly represent the devil fruit he might have eaten some kind of dragon fruit which controls the weather.S The are speculations of devil fruit thoguh it might end up that he (like nami) controls the weather whit some item in a larger and more advanced scale. L.A.T __♠ Manga 558, page 12, When discovering that Dragon is Luffy's father, Smoker comments "That explains what happened at Loguetown". Luffy was saved by a storm and a bolt of lightning that destroyed the execution platform, further supporting the theory that Dragon can control the weather. 11:55, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Helpsey It's funny ow people see what they want to see.. Smoker was simlply refering to the fact that Dragon stopped him from arresting Luffy. it could just be that his immense power causes a stormy shift in weather. remember Shanks' and Whitebeard's meeting? When they released a part of their power by that mini clash of swords the clouds started going weird above them. Maybe Dragon's presence was just making the weather act up. It could just as well be a Devil's Fruit, I'm just saying people shouldnt just think along that one line 20:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC)SupBiatches Possibly a wind/air logia? (the friction of air causes lightning) Hello everyone, the devil fruit Monkey D. Dragon possesses is the Mythical Zoan Dragon model. You have the examples of Sengoku "The Buddha", which fruit is Mythical Zoan Daibatsu model, and Marco "The Phoenix" which fruit is Mythical Zoan Phoenix model. What I always wondered is how the tattoo on the left side of his face would look like when he transforms into a dragon, that always got me wondering. Unfounded speculation. 16:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Probably he ate the wind logia type fruit which allows him to become wind and travel fast wherever he wants to go.